1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains in general to a method for locating and retrieving a golf ball and an apparatus therefore. More specifically, the invention provides a method and apparatus for locating and retrieving a golf ball having a metal center.
2. Related Art
This invention provides a method for locating and retrieving a golf ball having a metal center and an apparatus therefore. Efforts have been made to provide a system to locate golf balls, but none provide the ease and convenience of use of the present invention. Examples of such efforts are: U.S. Pat. No. 3,782,730; 4,359,686; 4,423,377; and 4,660,039. None of these patents, taken either singly or in combination, are thought to provide the benefits of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,782,730 discloses a golf ball having an electronic signaling means in its center. The signaling means is an oscillator circuit. The signal is picked up by a radio receiver tuned to the proper frequency.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,359,686 discloses a metal detection apparatus having a basket at its end to facilitate recovery of metal objects, especially under water. This metal detection apparatus is unsuitable for use with a golf ball because the scoop is designed to be dug into the soil underlining water to recover metal objects imbedded within the soil whereas a golf ball would be located on top of the soil.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,423,377 discloses a compact metal detector of the bound induction type and of a planer assembly. It also has a low battery voltage indicator circuit. There is no disclosure relating to the retrieval of objects.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,039 discloses a system for locating a sports object, particularly a golf ball, wherein the object has its inductive strip on its outer surface and the user has a transmitter. In operation, the transmitter generates a signal, and when in the vicinity of the object with the conducting means, the load on the signal generating means is changed, causing an increased power output detectible by the transmitter.